Invasion - fall of Zootopia
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: When a race of strange looking mammals invade Zootopia, claiming to be "protecting" them from an evil creeping in the shadows of Zootopia; now our heroes must fight, not only for Zootopia, but also to finally overcome their fears and reveal their feelings for each other, before these strangers destroy everything they fought so hard to archive
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia – Zootopia Police Department, 8:30 PM**

It was a hard day of work to Judy and Nick, Now they are going to have a good night of sleep as a reward for the hard day of work

"Goodbye, Judy!" Clawhauser said to Judy as she was leaving the police station

"Bye Ben, see ya tomorrow" Judy replies happily

She walked half way of the police station when

"Hey there carrots, why did ya left me left behind? Aren't we partners?" someone asked Judy from her right side, giving her a slight scared jump

"Nick! Why always when you have the chance you do that?" Judy asked frowning at Nick

"because that's what you do to the person you love, after all, you know you love me" Nick joked with his trademark sly smile

"hfpm, very funny, now what do you want 'sweetheart'?" Judy asked still frowning but just slightly

"Well~, Finnick invited me for a small party at his new place, wanna come along? It might be fun"

"I would love to, but I have to finish some case files for tomorrow, so I'm sorry but not this time, ok?" Judy said a bit disappointed with that

"Well, OK" Nick said smiling "see ya tomorrow morning, carrots"

"only if you don't have a hangover all the morning" Judy joked

"he he he, yeah like it, bye" Nick said and made his way to Finnick's place, while Judy went home

Both Nick and Judy started thinking, while going to their destinations

N: "Maybe I should have went with her"

J: "Maybe I should have went with him"

N: "but then again she would just said something about getting a rest for tomorrow and all… and could have let me go with her anyway"

J: "he probably would be drinking and joking with Finnick all the party or even be flirting with the other girls at the party-" Judy shakes that thought away "why I was getting upset? His my friend, that's all" she thought as her cheeks started heating up with embarrassment

N: "it would be nice if she came along, but I wouldn't want her drooling for any other guy at the party- *face palm* there, thinking of Judy as something more than just a friend, again *groan*. Nick you two are just friends and you're always teasing her with the 'you know, you love me', just see her embarrassed face… her… beautiful and cute embarrassed face- *shaking head* *groan*... This is getting worst every time I think of her" Nick face palmed himself again

J: "but I wouldn't mind just if he was near me"

N: "nah, who cares if she looked to them, as long as she was near me, I wouldn't mind"

Both shook their heads at that last thought

J/N: " **why am I thinking like this?** " they both thought at the same time before blushing so hard that it could actually be seen through their fur.

* * *

Nick took a shortcut through an alleyway to head home and change to his casual clothes, he heard the sound of thunders, which made him look up and there were storm clouds above him and the city, but that didn't make any sense, the weathers reports said it wouldn't rain all day and night. Nick also noticed an strange light inside the storm clouds, it looked like it was growing and becoming something like a vortex.

"I've already watched sci-fi movies to know things like this often end up with an alien invasion or some other weird stuff" Nick said to himself, slowly walking backwards, then his phone suddenly started ringing, he quickly grabbed it answered, not daring to take his eyes out of the vortex

"hello?"

"Nick?" Judy's voice came on the other end

"Carrots? please! tell me you're seeing this weird storm thing in the sky" Nick asked trying his best to not show he was startled by the sudden event

"Yes, I am. where are you now?" Judy asked

"I'm near the Train Station Plaza, in an alleyway next to it" he said still looking to the storm 'why I'm so scared like this? what the heck is this storm doing to me? I'm nearly having an heart attack'

To make things worst, lightnings started falling all around the city, destroying rooftops, parked cars, lampposts and trees

"Nick, get out of there!" Judy yelled through the phone, then a lighting was heard on her end of the call "NOW!"

Nick didn't need to be to hear twice, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but this made him fail to see the vortex in the storm changing colors to a mix of red, purple, blue, green and yellow, as something engulfed in light came from inside of it... heading towards the Train Station where Nick was right now, he saw it heading towards him and jumped out of the way just in time, the object crash landed a few feet ahead of Nick.

Nick took out his tranquilizer, he took a few steps into the hole where the light crashed was a creature Nick never in his whole life and for some reason, all of his instincts were telling him to run, run the fastest he could, but then he saw he creature getting up, it was wearing an all black coat, it's paws were without any fur on them and the only visible fur was on the head and was all big, green and spiky.

The creature's other paw raised holding a scythe and through it's sharp blade, Nick could see the creature's face; it was all covered in scars: an x on the right eye, a single slash on the left, burn marks on the right side of its face, claw marks on the left. Nick was perplexed with how many scars this creature had, but then he noticed its eyes, it were the most red, red as blood, and were somehow screaming the words 'YOU SHALL DIE', Nick realized that if he was seenthe creature, then it was seen him as well.

Nick's thoughts were confirmed when the creature swiftly turns towards him and meet eyes with him. in that moment Nick felt his whole body becoming weak, heavily like a thousand tons and petrified by the creature's gaze. he wanted to run but his body protested, staying in place, the creature jumped out of the hole... into Nick's direction, that was when Nick recovered his ability to move and shot the creature with his tranquilizer. the creature deflected the tranquiler's shot, falling on top of Nick, grabbing his by his throat, raising him in the air. Nick's heart was a thousand per second, this creature was somehow injecting fear in his body, he tamped to move but the creature raised its scythe next to his head, it then looked straight into Nick's eyes, making him feel strange emotions flowing to his body.

the creature strange making some strange sounds "Rhekg Argtu... Klac Dhasd Utipra... Mherty Yair" it then said some words, and those froze Nick's heart in seconds "Leave...No... Witness... Alive..." and it moved it's scythe towards Nick's neck

* * *

...

...

...

 **is it safe to go out?**

 ***ducks as several bullets and missiles come out* ok, ok, I know I deserve to get some shots in the head, but let me tell you one thing, please?**

 **well, please stay tuned for more and please wait just a bit to know if Nick really is going to die, and also to know who, or better, what is that thing trying to kill him, ok?**

 **thank you for reading**

 _ **FenixX13... Logging out...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Zootopia, it belongs to Disney; Only my OCs**

Nick saw his life passing through his mind as the scythe's blade was drawing near; when he was muzzled by the scout boys, the day his father left him and his mother, when he met Finnick, when they made their first hustle, the day he met Judy, how she blackmailed him, the quarrel he had with her after the press conference, the day she came to apologize, how they tricked Dawn Bellwether, the day he became a cop... now everything was going to end with that: a strange, unknown creature slicing his head clean off for unknown reasons. Nick closed his eyes with a single tear falling down his face 'Goodbye, Judy' he though to himself as the scythe was nearly inches to his neck.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...?

Nick was still feeling his body, his neck, his heart, beating like crazy almost braking through his rib-cage.

'what's going on? Am I dead and I haven't felt it? or... Am I alive...?' Nick thought and dared opening his eyes to see, whatever if he was dead or not

Nick saw the train station, the storm gathering above the city, but what he saw in front of himself, still holding his neck, was the creature and it was with its scythe piercing through it's OWN stomach. the creature was with it's head lowered, making impossible to see if it was alive or dead, but the blood coursing through the scythe's blade was telling Nick it was dead, that until it moved, coughing blood and with a much different voice that the one he heard before; this voice was like of a boy

*groaning in pain*... N-n-n-no... I-I-I-I will n-n-not k-k-kill him *groaning in pain*" the boy said pushing the scythe deeper into his stomach, then his voice changed again into the previous one: cold, evil, ancient and filled with rage and hate

"Fool! he tried to kill you, if it was not for my aid, you would have being killed by this... _Insect_ " the evil voice said and raised the body's head, showing it's red blood eyes, glaring evilly and full of rage, then the eyes CHANGED color into a unnatural shinning emerald green

"*groaning in pain*... he was trying to protect himself *groaning in pain*... I cannot someone for *groaning in pain*... preserving their lives" the green eyed creature said and released Nick's throat.

Nick fell in the ground, holding his throat, looking to this strange creature, it was looking to him with an look full of regret and apologies in its green eyes, whilst with the red ones was looking to him as if it wanted to kill him the most savage and painful way; what was wrong with this creature? why it changed it behavior so suddenly and contradicting what it said previously? WHAT IS GOING ON?

'w-w-w-what is this ... I-I-I don't even KNOW what this is', he wanted to run, but he couldn't find the strength to move

The creature's eyes changed again and the red, blood-luster, eyes came back, almost trying to grab Nick and chock him to death

"Stupid idiot!" it said full of rage "if you do not kill this _insect_ " it said as if Nick was some sort of disgusting, repugnant disease "I shall do it myself" It moved the, now free, hand towards Nick, but it stopped mid-way "what? I cannot move" the eyes changed again to green

"Do not forget, you are in MY body and as long as I have strength to stop you. I. Will. FIGHT!" it yelled as if it just punched someone and it pushed the scythe up towards it chest, but it stopped mid-way, with the eyes changing again to red

"Do not forget your place, I ruled eons before any of this was here today, I shall rule even with your persistent childish behavior! and you cannot stop me from killing him" it said pulling the scythe out of the body, but again it changed eyes and yelled to Nick

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Nick didn't need to be told twice, he ran as fast as his leg could carry him, without looking behind but he also failed to see the storm, that still was above the city, release another light, but one was hovering in the air around the vortex, it then split into two, one went after the strange creature and the other one went after Nick.

Nick ran without stop, until he reach the street of his house, an small apartment a few blocks away from the downtown and the Police Station, on his run back home he couldn't thinking about the strange creature, sure it tried to kill him, but WHAT was it? he tripped in his own feet, due to exhaustion and fear, fell face first on the ground, but got up again

'What was that creature? why was it wielding a weapon? Why its eyes changed colors? And why it was talking like it was two different people in the same body?'

Nick then heard a sound that looked like the sound of an airplane thrust; he looked above him and saw… he didn't knew what he saw, it looked like some sort of car that instead of wheels it had thrusts and it had no ceiling like a normal car and aboard this strange vehicle, more strange looking creatures like the one he saw in the train station; but these were wearing armor of metal, like they were knights or something similar and were carrying guns like they were soldiers. They all were wearing helmets that made impossible to see their faces, their vehicle lowered to the ground, were they stood in front of Nick.

One of these 'soldiers' pointed his gun to Nick, then another of them jumped out of the vehicle and went close to him, involuntarily showing how tall he was; Nick barely made to it's shoulder

"You, native" the soldier spoke as if he was speaking through a radio "Have you seen another like me before?"

Nick quickly remembered the creature he saw at the train station "No! Haven't seen any thing like you before" he quickly said

"from where are you coming from?" the soldier asked

"F-f-from the Train Station Plaza" Nick answered trying to keep in check his fear

The soldier then inspected him "by the looks you have you're a police officer" the soldier said with some respect "if you see any other creature like me or my battle brothers, please inform us" the soldier requested

"Sure thing, don't want to get caught in… whatever you guys are part of and- Wow!" Nick said quickly wanting to get away from these strange looking creatures, but the one pointing his gun to him, shot a few rounds at Nick's feet, bullets of pure light that melted the ground were they hit

"39 F-O! What was that for?" the soldier yelled at the shooter, now named 39 F-O, what strange name"39 F-O! What was that for?" the soldier yelled at the shooter, now named 39 F-O

'39 F-O? what strange name' Nick though to himself 'but then again it is the name of a strange creature'

"Sir, he's hiding something" 39 F-O said

"Do you have any proof?" the one on the ground asked

"..., he's a fox, sir, from what the General said-"

"you have some concrete and REAL proof, soldier?" the soldier on the ground yelled

"... no sir" 39 F-O said

"Apologize to the native" he said pointing to Nick "NOW"

"... I am sorry, I almost shot you native" 39 said to Nick, who just nod confirming he received the message

"Alright" the one on ground turn back to Nick "I am called C-R 77, if you see a creature like us but wearing black robes contact us immediately, we don't want civilians getting hurt" C-R 77 said and jumped back on board the vessel

"Sir! we're receiving a transmission from the other land-slider" the pilot of the machine said "Here, I'll turn on the speakers" Then some voices and the sound of a battle were heard from the vehicle

/ _*gunshot* "Lieutenant! we've have located him!" *gunshot* "he have us pin down! we need immediate backup!"/_ someone said through the radio of the vehicle

"Where are you soldier?" C-R 77 said worried about his companions

 _/" *gunshot* "we're in the place called Train Station Plaza!" *gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot* "We need backup, I repeat, we need- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *Static*/_ the radio went silent

Nick saw the looks on the faces of the soldiers, metaphorically saying, then they all pointed their guns towards him. Nick just raised his hands in the air, afraid that this time he may not escape his death, the lieutenant went back to the ground and moved towards Nick, gun raised at heart level.

"You said you haven't saw anyone like us before, OR WAS THAT A LIE?!" the lieutenant asked furiously

"I swear I never saw anything like you all before" Nick lied, still scared

"He's lying!" a soldier said

"Sir! the General told me and squad about his previous encounters with Foxes like this one, he said they are only good for stealing, lying, deceiving, they are worthless fleabags as he said" 39 F-O said

"Very well then" C-R 77 said before putting two sort of pawcuffs on both Nick's wrists and suddenly the other half of each attached themselves on the walls of the alleyway exit "Formation!"

The soldiers started aligning and the lieutenant went back to the vehicle

"I'm sorry native, but left us no choice" the lieutenant said "On my command!" the soldiers raised their guns and aimed at Nick, several red-lights were lit, all pointing towards Nick chest and head "Ready" he said

At that moment Nick knew he wasn't going to escape this time, so he closed his eyes and whispered to the wind "Goodbye Judy... I'll miss you", the it started raining

"Steady. FIRE!" the lieutenant ordered.

Time seemed to slow down as the soldiers pulled their weapons triggers, sending wave after wave of light-like bullets towards Nick; Nick suddenly and strangely started remembering all the times he was with Judy, all the fun moments they shared together, that was making Nick's heartbeat slow down slightly and Nick soon started realizing why he was having those weird thoughts about her, why he always got upset when someone tried to flirt on her, it was all because... because...

... because he loved Judy, not in a friendship way, but he truly loved Judy and he came to realize this now when it is too late, how cruel can be fate.

"... Judy... I love you, dumb bunny..." he whispered one last time as a small tear ran down his face, he was now ready and without any regret for his life. and so time went back to it normal self, allowing the  
inevitable to happen

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
*grinning wildly*: **What kind of Zootopia Fan would I be if I just went and kill Nick in the first 2 chapters, hm? well here you are the (true) ending of the chapter 2 of Invasion - Fall Of Zootopia  
**

As the bullets were getting near and Nick had already bit his farewell to the world, no one seemed to notice a dark blur coming from the sky and falling in front of Nick.

 _*gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot* *gunshot*  
_ *sound of metal reflecting something*  
"AS LONG AS I AM HERE NO ONE IS GOING TO HARM HIM! RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *Sound of lighting*

* **KA-BOOM!** *

Nick opened his eyes for the third time that day and now he was more confuse that ever: the creature he saw at the train station was now in front of him, the soldiers flying machine was destroyed, they were scattered all over the street, alive and he was free from the strange pawcuffs that held him against the wall. the creature of the train station turned to him, it's body wounded by the scythe and some burn marks no doubt made by the same weapons these soldiers use, all across his body, this one was slightly bigger than him, Nick was almost at the creature's muzzle. it's eyes were once again unnatural shinning green, it placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and looked deeply on his eyes

"Are you wounded?" the creature said with the boy voice, Nick just shook his head

The creature then looked back to the soldiers, who were getting up; one of them saw the creature

"lieutenant!" he yelled "It's him!" then all the soldiers looked to the one who saved Nick

"Open fire! Kill him!" the lieutenant ordered

"What about the Fox?" another soldier asked

"Kill them both!" the lieutenant yelled furiously as he himself opened fire, with him soldiers following his example

the creature started deflecting the shots with its scythe "Stay behind me, no matter what I will protect you, I promise for everything good in this world" it said to Nick

Nick wasn't going to trust this creature so easily, but it was trying to save him now, so for the moment he would stay behind it; he nod and the creature let out a roar charging against the soldiers

 **Now this chapter is officially over, hope you liked and please don't kill me... yet. i have more in stock for Nick and as for Judy, she'll have her own chapter right away. stay tune for more folks**

until next time

 _FenixX13... Logging out..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Zootopia, only my OCs**

Hi everyone I almost forgot to mention, this chapter will focus _only_ on Judy to see her side of the story, so without anymore delays, here we go

 **Back to where we left Judy**

Judy already was at her apartment building when a light shone through the skies, followed by a loud and strong sound. Judy looked out of the window to see storm clouds in the sky

'I don't get it? The weather's report said it wasn't going to rain all day and night, what's going on?' Judy thought as she looked at the storm clouds and saw a strange light form growing inside the storm

'What is that?' Judy thought, then she remembered about someone 'I better call Nick and see if he's ok' she quickly dialed his number, after a few moments

/ "hello?"/ Nick answered the call

"Nick?" Judy called getting worried for him

/"Carrots? Please! Tell me you're seeing this weird storm thing in the sky"/

"Yes, I am. Where are you now?" Judy asked, looking outside her flat to get a better look at the storm 'it's going to get worst, I just know it' Judy thought to herself

/"I'm near the Train Station Plaza, in an alleyway next to it"/

To make things worse, lightning started falling all around the city, destroying rooftops, parked cars, lampposts and trees

"Nick, get out of there!" Judy yelled through the phone and then a lightning stroke a car parked in the street of her home "NOW!"

She heard Nick hanging up and she looked at her phone screen, there was photo in the wallpaper, from the day Nick became a cop and she started getting more and more worried about him. When she looked outside again she saw the light thing in the storm changed into some sort of multicolored vortex and a light coming out of it, falling somewhere in the city.

Judy felt something, something was calling her to go to where that light fell, and just to make thing even stranger; Judy thought she heard Nick's voice saying "goodbye Judy", those words pierced through her heart like bullet and she didn't knew how, but she knew only one thing: Nick was in danger.

She quickly changed clothes back to her officer uniform, she went to take a quick glance at herself in the mirror just to be sure she wasn't forgetting to wear anything else, but when she looked at the mirror, she didn't saw herself in an officer uniform. She saw Nick hanged up by his throat by some strange and hooded animal wielding a scythe while looking straight into Nick's eyes moving the said weapon towards Nick; she wasn't understanding this and the creature started saying strange words to Nick

 _"Rhekg Argtu... Klac Dhasd Utipra... Mherty Yair"_ Judy couldn't made to understand the creature, but then it said what made Judy's eyes water "Leave...No... Witness... Alive..." and it moved its scythe towards Nick's neck

"NO!" Judy yelled running into the mirror to stop the creature, but she hit her face with the mirror surface and fell to the ground; she opened her eyes to see them again, but her mirror went back to normal showing only her apartment and herself, lying on the floor. Judy didn't know what just happened but she put all of that aside on the moment and quickly got up and ran as fast as she could to where the light fell, the tears on her eyes never stopping to fall.

The last thing she saw before hitting her face was burning in her brain not wanting to go away: The strange looking creature slicing Nick's head.

'Hold on Nick, just a little further, please don't die, I'll save you, I know I will' Judy kept telling herself while she was running through the city

 **A few minutes later…**

Judy arrived at the location where the light fell, and to her horror, it was the Train Station Plaza. She thought her heart was going to stop beating but she then saw something. She didn't knew what it was but she grabbed her tranquilizer gun and went closer to see it better, as soon as she was close to it, she saw it was some kind of vehicle but it had no wheels and it covered in flames and filled with dents and cut marks.

She saw a crater on the station, probably where the light fell, she also noticed several burn marks everywhere and the same cut marks from the vehicle on the ground and walls like there was some kind of battle in here with flamethrowers and blades-

"…" Judy remembered the weapon the creature was wielding, a scythe

Not wanting to believe, but doing so, Judy started searching for pools of blood and corpses. She heard sirens and soon several police cruisers surrounded the train station, soon Chief Bogo, a Buffalo, went to where Judy was standing

"Officer Hopps" he said irritated, which is his normal state of being, then he ordered "Report"

Judy saluted him "Sir! Some sort of fight involving flamethrowers and sharp blades wrecked the entire station; I haven't found anything aside from that strange looking vehicle burning at the edge of the station and all the burn and cut marks spread all across the station. The burn marks are still hot, which means the fight ended a few moments before any of us arrived, I haven't found anyone yet and Officer Wilde was here before that light fell from the sky and I haven't found him either sir."

After hearing all Judy have to said, Bogo started giving orders to the other officers and then he turned to Judy "Officer Hopps, go home. Get some rest, we handle it from here"

Judy ears fell flat behind her head; her partner was missing and her boss wanted her out of this? She wasn't going to let this go lightly

"Sir, with all due respect, my partner is missing, there's something really odd and out of place here with this whole fight scenario, you will probably need every single officer available to do help sorting this out and you want me to go home and sleep?" Bogo looked back to her; his face looked like he just got out of bed: still tired and grumpy, but he was always grumpy so he just looked tired

"*groan*, Hopps-" Bogo started, but changed his mind "…Alright, go" Judy saluted him one more time and went to help the others, while Bogo exanimate one of the walls; this wall was completely destroyed, cut marks covered every single inch of the wall. There was a cut mark that was on the ground leading to the strange, burning vehicle 'just what the freaking hell happened here?' Bogo asked himself.

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnndddddddddd this chapter is over, sorry if it's too short, but it kinda late here at my place and tomorrow I may not be capable of working on this so I'll post this one as a small POV change ok? The next one, probably I'll that longer to post so, enjoy this one for now. Goodbye and thank you for reading**

 ** _FenixX13... Logging out..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Zootopia, only my OCs**

 **Me: hello everyone, sorry for not posting anything in a long time. My live have been draining my time and the little time I have to come here and write I end up forgetting and just want to relax and rest.**

 **But now there's no way, I'm letting my life dry up all my time so, I'll post at least once a month, so don't worry**

 ***clear throat* well with no more delays: Here's chapter 4 of Invasion – Fall Of Zootopia**

Judy have been helping the other officers look for clues of what happened in the train station, but so far nothing appeared, all expect a small pool of blood inside the crater where, presumably the light on the sky fell. Judy tried to hold her tear at the sight of the blood pool; she remembered what she saw on the mirror of her apartment before she was coming here.

She immediately went away from the blood pool and was heading back to help the other officers when she saw something, it was shining and small, right next to the vehicle she found. It was the handle of a knife made of silver with a button and next to it there was a strange medallion; it looked like a reptile, but none that Judy has ever heard about, it have horns on its head, scaled wings and long tail all coiling around the body and in the reptile's chest was small white crystal.

Judy looked to the crystal more closely when

" _Hide it"_

Judy blinked and looked around, was someone talking to her? She looked back to the crystal

" _Hide it! They will come for it!"_

Judy looked away from the crystal again and saw nothing, but

" _Hide the crystal, do not let anyone see or touch it!"_

Judy's nostrils began to twitch, she looked around but aside from her fellow officers, there was no one else here and why was she the only one hearing it?

" _You are afraid"_ the voice said _"Not for yourself, but for your friend"_ the voice said again _"you can talk to me later, when this event all is over, but until there: Hide the crystal from anyone and do not lose it_ "

The voice went silent; Judy wanted to ask it what it knew about Nick, what was that thing, what was going on, but Judy looked back to the medallion and kept staring at it

'What should I do now? Whoever was, he or she, I can't believe I couldn't identify the owner, knows what happened to Nick, but should I keep this thing or is it better I hand it to Chief Bogo?' Judy kept on and on with the pros and cons, but somewhere deep in her heart, she already knew the answer…

Chief Bogo came with other officers to collect a sample of the blood they found; soon they would have the identity of who was its owner and where it lives, one of the responsible for this mess in the train station. Bogo wasn't happy, but he's always like that but, he wouldn't admit it but he was afraid: whatever happened here wasn't normal and was fast, how he could know? When that light thing fell from the sky, he was in his office getting ready to go home and came here with the other officers; it was a couple of minutes ago, more less 40 minutes.

"Chief!" one officer called him

"Have you found something?"

"Chief… y-y-y-you need to see this. Now!" The officer said stammering and quickly; Chief Bogo just went with him without asking anything nor listen to anything the officer was saying, until "Chief? Chief! Were you EVEN listening?" the officer asked looking a bit insulted by his superior

"*sigh* let's just finish this already, ok?" Chief Bogo asked trying his best to stay calm and try to joining the pieces together "now what you were saying again?"

The other officer started explaining that while he and his partner were looking around the strange vehicle, they found some machinery hanging out of it and they found a gun along with a piece of grey metal that looked like a armor piece.

When they arrived, Douglas Whitwell, a white Tiger and new recruit, was examining the weapon trying to remember any crime family or gang that used such kind of weapon, but so far, nothing on this thing seems to be even real. When he accidentally pulled the trigger and shot a single blast of white light towards a lamppost, melting a hole on it

All the officers and reporters in the area heard the sound of the weapon shooting and saw where the bullet went; but no one was expecting this weapon to shot a light like bullet or to said bullet melt a hole in a lamppost and the few curious people were starting to get scared

"Officer Whitwell, report" Chief Bogo ordered

"Sir! This weapon isn't normal, it doesn't have an engagement to put the clip of ammunition; the design does not look like any weapon that the police have seized and another strange thing is the weight."

"What do you mean?" Chief Bogo asked not understanding why the weight was any important

"It light, even for a weapon of this size, it's too light sir." Douglas explained, "Never thought a weapon like this could exist" Douglas muttered under his breath

"Take it to be disassembled and BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING!" Chief Bogo yelled as he lowered the said weapon in Douglas paws

"Yes sir!"

'First that light thing fell from the sky, then this fight in the train station with no witness, bullets and now a weapon that shots laser, what next?' Chief Bogo asked himself

As if on cue to the thought of Chief Bogo, the sky lit up with several lightning falling again, but this time they were falling one after another in row; lighting up the rainy night and as fast as they came, they all would disappear the same way and the rain started getting stronger and violent.

The reporters and a group of curious people were outside the train station began to panic as a lightning fell on a tree and lit it on fire and started rushing to get cover in the train station, none of them dared to look up to the skies in fear that the lightning wound strike them. As all the mammals went inside, the same vortex that made these mysterious events start began to grow, starting to cover the sky. One of the officers that was helping the people enter the station saw vortex growing and quickly rushed inside

Chief Bogo was still trying to join the pieces together to what just happened here when the crowd started running towards him and all the other officers.

The panicked people took the plaza, crying, asking questions to whoever was near them, all the while the Officers were trying their best calm them all down, but with no result

"Chief! Chief! Chief Bogo!" the officer called over the panicked crowd

"Excuse me! ZPD! Move out of the way!" Chief Bogo kept saying until he was close to the Officer "What is it?"

"Sir, t-t-t-that vortex thing it's- it's- Growing" the Officer said and rushed back outside

Chief Bogo just stood there, now nothing was even near of making sense; first a storm when the weather's report said it wasn't going to rain, then a strange light vortex appears in the sky and a light fell from it, now that thing is growing in size?. Chief Bogo called all other Officers and went outside the train station to see what was going on

 **Back to where left Nick**

Nick already saw everything in his life, from the most stupid to the most incredible; but what he was seeing now, surely it takes the cake

The creature in black hood was fight nine soldiers of an unknown species, armed with what looked like laser machine guns and weird sets of armors, with just a scythe; and the situation couldn't be worst…

For the soldiers

The second the fight started, the black hooded one sliced both arms of the lieutenant and kicked two others that were next to him. Then another soldier started shooting and the robed one reflected all his shots back to him, hitting his left leg, right arm and shoulder and the last shot went back to the weapon it came from, making it explode like a grenade.

Before the shrapnel could get any near Nick, the hooded one jumped in front of him, letting the shrapnel hitting his body instead, a second later, he threw his scythe at one of the soldier, but the weapon stuck itself on the soldier's mid-section.

"Heh he he he he he he he heh" the lieutenant laughed "looks like you're defenseless as I am" he said showing his armless body

What Nick noticed was that he wasn't bleeding nor was showing pain and he just happened to lose both his arms, what in the name of Zootopia is that creature?

"…" the hooded one didn't said anything, just kept staring him as the rain kept falling

"I-U, I need medical assistance" he said and another soldier, with a medic cross in his arm came carrying a vial of a black substance and a needle

I-U stuck the needle on the vial taking a great amount of its content and injected it on his superior's neck

Nick looked the hooded one wanting to know why he didn't stop them, even if he didn't know what that thing would do, after all the … whatever he was, just lost his limbs-

Nick thought that he was hallucinating, because no more than a few moments after the medic injected that black substance onto his teammate, the said thing started coming OUT of his shoulders exactly where his arms were. This went beyond weird when the said substance took the shape and form of his arms and started looking like arms, furless arms with five long fingers.

Nick wasn't sure if he was even awaken, he looked frenetically between what he just saw and the hooded one in front of him and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. After feeling the pain in his arm, he looked back to the hooded, who didn't took his eyes out of the soldiers, expecting an answer, but none came.

"Stay behind me, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and I promise you that you will get out of this alive" the hooded one said without looking to Nick

At this moment, Nick's heart stopped beating, how in the world that creature knew his full name, but before he could ask it, the hooded one charged against the soldier again.

Nick already knew how this would end; the hooded one was disarmed and was against soldiers armed with firearms, maybe he was crazy or he had some sort of plan, Whatever was he needed to be fast or else they both would die.

The lieutenant grabbed his combat knife and started swinging it to kill the hooded one, but his enemy just kept avoiding and redirecting it, reflecting his men gunfire back to them. One of his man had the hooded one's scythe on his chest mid-section, all he needed was to grab that weapon and he would be capable of killing him.

The hooded one was starting to grow worried 'I need to finish this fast or else Nicholas will be harmed'.

For a second he saw his scythe, being held by one of the soldiers, he knew what this mean; the lieutenant was trying to get that weapon, he couldn't let it go to his hands that weapon could unleash one of the most ancient and devastating forces to ever exist. Only he could hold that power without destroying itself, he needed to move fast but the other six soldiers have pinned him down. He kept avoiding the shots until one of them managed to hit him on the stomach, making him double over.

"Lieutenant! We got him!" one of the soldiers yelled

"Holding him up! I will cut his head and give it to The Master as a reward!" the lieutenant said holding up the scythe

The hooded one was still and the soldiers weren't approaching for some reason Nick didn't knew, before he could start thinking why, the hooded one jumped high in the air and draw out of nowhere a strange sword, the blade shaped like a U and with the sharp part pointed to the inside of the sword. He fell on top of a soldier and backflip swinging his sword through the chest of the soldier; he back rolled and jumped behind another soldier before kicking him on the back and sending him into another.

The Lieutenant charged against him with the scythe at hand, aiming for the neck, but his scythe met the sword before getting near its target. Both warriors were in a blade lock, the lieutenant tried kicking his enemy but the latter avoided and kicked him in the leg, making him bend down then with a quick and strong hand move, the hooded one snapped the scythe out of the lieutenant hand and jumped above him moving both weapons in each other's direction, facing the lieutenant

"Glory to The Master!" the lieutenant cried before both blades made contact with his neck, ending his life

The hooded warrior started running towards all the other soldiers while reflecting their shots; the first lost both his arms and got his chest opened up with an upward slash.

The second threw a grenade at the hooded warrior, but the latter grabbed it and punched him in the stomach, piercing through the thick armor plate with his bare hands and place the grenade on the soldier's body, then kicked him toward the third, blowing them both.

The last soldier grabbed a weapon out of the fallen vehicle, revealing a missile launcher and shot, the hooded warrior jumped on top of the missile, directed it towards the sky, jumped off it, and threw both weapons at it, making an explosion, but the sound barely heard because of the lightning falling all over the city.

As the hooded warrior landed on the ground, the last soldier was already behind him shooting him; the laser bullets pierced his stomach and made him spit some blood, the soldier dropped his weapon and took out his combat knife trying to stab him, but the latter turned around and grabbed the knife and started struggling with the soldier.

The hooded warrior held his grip on the knife, before noticing something in the sky; he pushed the soldier and held his arms up, as a sign of surrender. The soldier took opportunity and charged against his foe, but the latter grabbed something that fell on his hands and sliced the former's arms then split his head in the half. All within a minute, the soldiers were all dead.

Nick could only stare at the scene that was the most bloodiest and cruel battle he have ever seeing in his whole life: the way this hooded warrior kill- no… he didn't killed them, he annihilated them. This was a reason for Nick to made that badge in his chest shine it's meaning, joining together all the courage he could muster, Nick grabbed one the laser weapons on the ground and…

"Drop down your weapons!" Nick ordered, trying to look and sound brave

To his surprise, the mysterious creature released both weapons and placed both it's strange paws on his head while kneeling down

"*sigh*… who and whatever you are, you're under arrest, you've been charged with unauthorized bearing of weapons, murdering, mutilation and threating a police officer" Nick listed down the rights the creature possessed while approaching it with a pair of pawcuffs

"They saw you…" the creature said

"… What?"

"Those troopers saw you, you've being marked…" the creature said, but that did little to explain anything

"What the hell are you talking about-" before Nick could finish his sentence, the creature grabbed Nick by the head and looked straight into his eyes

Somehow, Nick saw images flowing through his head: a child with no fur, except in the head, holding a machine gun while protecting itself from one of the soldiers that tried to kill Nick; the soldier was wearing the same armor but in gold colors and was trying kill the child.

The image changed to a group of these creatures trying to fight a group of the soldiers in golden armors, while the said soldiers were destroying the buildings and killing the civilians who were unarmed.

Then the image of thirteen soldiers in gold armors without their helmets looking to another soldier sitting on a golden throne holding a golden snake in a paw and a sword in the other, the look in the soldier's eyes were of pure wicked evil.

The image changed to a group of seven creatures all wearing black coats and behind them were some children and women of their species while a soldier in golden armor came rushing against the ones in black coats.

Nick fell to his knees and grabbed the side of his head in pain, somehow those images were making sense to him now and words he never heard before in his life started popping in his head, then the creature released him and hugged him, then released him

"*breathing*…*breathing*…now, do you… *breathing*… understand? *breathing*…*breathing*" it asked

Nick just nod and looked at the bodies of the soldiers to start coming up with a plan on how to get rid of them, when

"… the bodies… they're… gone…" was all Nick could say

A few moments ago, the entrance to the alleyway has filled with dead bodies, now there's just a strange machine on fire and the only laser weapon was at Nick's paws and the ground has pools of a dark liquid

"They *breathing*…were not real people, they were *breathing*… made in laboratories *breathing*… and when they die *breathing*… they become *breathing*… that" the hooded one pointed to one of pool of black liquid on the ground "whatever made *breathing*… contact with this substance is *breathing*… melted in seconds"

Nick eyes went wide in fear, that liquid could melt anything it touch? That was ridiculous and out of reality

"But, it is a highly…*breathing* inflammable liquid, just a spark and… it is set alight *breathing*"

Nick didn't knew what to do, that black goo was dangerous but he need to collect evidences to show to Chief Bogo, but then again that substance was highly dangerous to even touch, it so better get rid of it. With that decided, he raised the laser weapon and shot all the pools of the black substance then he looked to the weapon in his paws. Whatever it was this weapon it was dangerous and should not fall in the wrong paws or else many would suffer

"Nicholas…" the creature said while kneeling "I need… your… help- *groan*" the creature said before falling unconscious on the ground

Nick wondered if wherever or not he should help this creature, when a new shower of lightning started almost hitting Nick and the creature, followed by a violent increase in the rain force. Nick decided to go home and avoid the lightning, grabbing the creature Nick noticed how light it was and started carrying it to his house while trying not to get himself fried by the lightning.

Arriving home, Nick placed the creature on his couch, it was small but it was enough for him to sit. After placing the creature, Nick took a good look at the creature; it had a broad chest, long arms and legs, its paws didn't have any fur and its have short and broad nails, the legs were with some sort of thing covering its rear paws.

It was a strange and unnatural creature to say at least. Nick was brought back to the reality when he looked at the creature's wounds, one large hole in the stomach, obviously because of the scythe, several burn marks, and shrapnel scratched all over its back, on both legs, some on the left arm and almost all the rest were at the chest side.

Nick rushed to his bathroom, grabbed his first aid kit and went back to treat the creature's injures, it saved his life, it was the least he could do for it. After Nick started treating it, his cellphone started ringing.

Without taking his eyes out of the creature, Nick answered the call while treating the injures on the arm and taking the shrapnel out of it

"Hello?"

"Nick, Buddy where are ya?" the baritone voice of Nick's friend came from the other side

"I'm at home, what's the problem, Finnick?" Nick asked noticing how worried Finnick was sounding

"Bud. Look. Out. Side. The. Window!" Finnick barked and Nick obeyed without comply

"What the…" Nick saw the vortex growing in size and something was coming out of it, something very, very, very big.

 **Back to where we left Judy**

Judy could on stare at the vortex in the sky, there was something big coming out of it, and it was making her feel uneasy like all the other mammals. There was a loud 'boom' followed by a blinding light and suddenly everything became quiet… there was no more sound of rain, the lightning stop falling and it just seemed like none of that have happened, while that vortex thing was-

Judy started opening her eyes remembering what happened in the last 40 minutes, what she saw was beyond her believes and reality; there was a HUGE unknown flying object made of gold above the city's biggest skyscraper. This UFO looked like a mixture of a starship form the Fur Wars(1) film and the Transfurmers(1) film, that Judy have watched once and on its lower part it have three long horns.

The whole city was watching this when suddenly the lower part of the ship and a blue came from there, making the image of a huge strange creature. This creature was wearing a golden armor, it had no fur on its face but it have on the top of its head, the nose was other strange thing, it nostrils were bend down. Its paws then, those were the most strange and bizarre thing Judy has ever seen in her life, they were furless with broad and short nails and there were five fingers on each paw. The creature gaze was filled authority and some other thing that Judy couldn't put her paw on.

"Natives of this world!" the huge creature said with a loud but not deifying voice "Do not be afraid, we are not here to harm you"

This was already something Judy hardly believed, whatever these creatures were, they surely were bad news and she knew it.

"We are the Sol Paladins, protectors of our people and we have come here to protect you" the creature said "I am known as The Master and I hereby order my Sol Paladins to aid your city in this dire moment"

Not a second after the 'Master' said those words, several small ships started coming out of the huge one and they all spread into several directions

"Now, I shall pass over all information in possession about our kind and why we are here; to you better understand what is happening" the 'Master' said

'I don't like that guy, Not. A. Single. Inch' Judy thought to herself as the strange creature smiled in a sinister way

 **(1)* Those were references to Star Wars and Transformers, only that they were in a Zootopia version**

 **Well**

 **I hope you all liked and please, if you liked, share the story and let me know what I can do to make it better, just PM me or tell me through the review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Zootopia, it belongs to Disney. Only my "Invaders" belong to me.**

 **danogentili: I saw the review of the last chapter and I need to say thank you, your opinion and thoughts will help me make this story get even better with each chapter.**

 **if anyone else want to give your opinion about the story just send in a PM or review with you opinion and how you want the story to improvise ;)**

Another warning to everyone, english isn't my native language, so I may sometimes do a little mistake here and there but you can also help me pointing out what I wrote wrong or what I should write instead to make it easier to read. (remember you're the one who makes this story better, so you opinion and voice is very, very important here) **  
**

Now back to the story!

* * *

 **Back to where we left Judy**

"We are a race, which may not exist in your world, but we are known as… Humans" the 'Master' said to the entire city while his soldiers' ships were flying around the city helping wounded animals or taking away from the streets any kind of rumble

"But to be more precise, we are a race, sibling to the Humans… We are… Duae Animae Homo Sapiens; the Humans of Two Souls or simply Anima, for the singular and Animas for the plural"

That made everyone confuse, a race that is sibling to another and each individual possess TWO SOULS?!

"Our race is, in fact, able to keep two souls in one body. 'How that is possible?' you may ask, however even we do not have answer for this question" the 'Master' said looking down sadly, then raised his head again "But returning to the task at hand or paw, should say it. From what my Recon troopers could gather about your society and life-style… you separate your inhabitants by 'predators' and 'preys'... *deep thinking* you could classify our kind as… Apex Predators"

That already set fear on the people of Zootopia, these… 'Animas' are Apex Predators, by the looks they have; they are surely a strange specie of animal and didn't look like they could be that, but since they didn't knew what they are capable of, the fear couldn't be lifted

"We" the Master said re-gaining the people's attention "The Sol Paladins, we are trained, taught and created to serve our people, guide them, rescue them, give them hope, and above all we protect them from all kinds and forms of evil"

Judy was hearing all of this, as well as her fellow co-workers, but she wasn't buy any of this smooth talk. Who and what these creatures were was already a question that she was barely bothering right now, 'what these creatures want?' was the only question that was passing through her mind right now, as well as what has happened to Nick

"For this very same reason, we have arrived here… but, for now, we shall protect you" the master said, earning a collective confused look from all the Zootopians "Ever since the creation of our organization, there were those who did not approved the idea of someone be above them watching over their lives"

Then the huge form of the 'Master' was replaced by several images of mammals like him, but were wearing clothes of normal people but were armed with firearms shooting at some of his soldiers. Then the 'Master' returned, continuing his speech

"Those who dislike us created an organization known as 'the resistence' and the fight against all order and civilized life style based on a government of any kind. Their ultimate goal is executed our people's leaders and crush with iron fists the government that have allowed our kind to evolve into what it is today" the 'Master' said sadly lowering his head after finishing his speech

"My intentions, as well as of my paladins, are only to give you all safety and bring forward the ever eternal peace and the blessing of harmony" he said with a look of humility "please… allow m and my soldiers to protect you" he said in a plead filled look, then his image disappeared

The people was divided: should they accept the help of the 'Animas' or not? These strange mammals came after a huge and unnatural storm; they have strange vehicles and weapons, which was enough to assume the worst.

For a several minutes, the people were talking, murmuring the pros and cons, while a certain ZPD officer already have her mind set.

 **Meanwhile in a dark room inside the huge ship**

The 'Master' was looking carefully to the multiple screens in front of him; the faces of all and every single zootopian were there, but only one was drawing his complete attention: a small grey bunny wearing a police uniform, her face was neutral and her eyes were showing her determination about something. Behind the 'Master' someone was waiting patiently

"send ambassadors to the nearby cities, make sure that they know who we are and that we came 'in peace'" the 'Master' said without taking his eyes out of the bunny, the he moved his hand across the screen, like he was petting the bunny "... I think, this one might be it... ***evil twisted laughing*** ...I'll make her do my bidding not matter what it takes" he said with a wicked and evil grin on his face "even the destruction of her mind... and soul"

* * *

 **back to where we left Nick**

Nick was hearing the news on the TV, while he was treating his 'guest' injuries

 _"the whole city is in a state of chaos. building were destroyed by the lightning on downtown, trees fell all over rainforest district, tundratown is covered in slipping ice because of the water from the storm..."_ the reporter said showing the destruction behind her and several images showing the desvastation of the city

Nick was barely paying attention to anything the reporte was saying (except when that 'Master' told everyone what he and his soldiers were, but he was hiding something and Nick knew it), his focus was on treating the injures of his 'guest'; his body was covered in bandages, but they were older than any of the ones Nick was putting on him.

Every time Nick took a old bandage off the creature his eyes were threatening to jump out of his eyes sockets, his injures were one worst than the other but the scars were worst than any of these injures he was treating, there was a one on its chest that looked like it was impaled by a rhino. There was one that looked like his arm was wrapped in teeth of several predators and they twisted its arm in their mouths. one of the worst was on the creatures back, it looked like someone tried to pull its ribs after punching them with raw brute force

Looking to the creatures face Nick could see that it has no fur on it, save for the top of its head and its eyebrows, also somehow Nick knew that this creature was just a teenager, barely fourteen years old... that caught Nick's attention, how he knew these things, what were those images on his head and how the creature made them appear on his head

"... _the authorities have yet confirmed if these 'Animas' are a thread towards our society or not. just a few minutes ago several small flying objects came out of the huge one heading towards BunnyBorrow, FoxHills, Wolfcity, BeaverDan"_

Nick looked over his shoulder, the camera showing Cheif Bogo and... that second Nick's heart missed a beat, at the right side of Cheif Bogo was

"Judy..." it was all Nick said before hearing a groan, looking to where the sound came from he saw his 'guest' waking up

"*groan*... H-h-how... How long was I sleeping?" the creature asked, panic evident in its voice

"...Just a few minutes" Nick said but was puzzled with why sleeping was enough reason to panic

"I was afraid of what 'he' would do you Nicholas, the other me with red blood eyes and evil nature" the creature said to Nick

Nick thought he was going to have a heart attack, the creature just read his mind? HOW. WAS. THAT. POSSIBLE?

"Nicholas..." the creature said, making Nick snap out of his thoughts "... do you believe in magic, not the one done by illusionists, but the one done by magicians, like those on fairy tales"

"Of course not" he said, how magic can be real?

"It is real Nicholas, but to use it you need to, not only believe but also have faith on it or else it will never show itself to anyone. Look at the palm of hand" the creature said and raised its paw in front of Nick

'hand? what a weird way to call a paw' Nick thought and looked to the creature's 'hand' at first it was only furless, like the rest of its body, but then a flame ignite on the palm of the hand, without a lighter or a match and it wasn't burning the creature's hand

"touch it"

Nick looked to the creature's eyes and saw that it wasn't joking, so gulping he did as he was ordered 'why am i trusting this guy?' Nick asked himself, but when his paw reached the flame, Nick's paw wasn't burning nor was it heating like it do when in contact with a normal flame. his paw was now INSIDE the flame and all Nick was felling was a sensation of warming, like his paw was in a warm blanket and not on a flame

"Magic, Nicholas, it can be both good and bad, but that depends on who use it and how he or she does wield it"

Nick was about to say something when a voice snapped his full attention, the voice of a certain bunny

" _it is for the best that everyone remain at home until these strangers show us what they are going to do now, so if any of you see or hear something strange call the ZPD"_ Judy was on the TV talking to the reporters and started going towards one of the ZPD cruisers

"There is nothing you can do" Nick looked back to the creature "there is nothing you can do, you cannot help her anymore, you cannot walk on the street anymore. not while they are outside"

"They, who?"

"The Sol Paladins. The ones who tried to execute you"

"Who are you, even better, what are you?" Nick asked felling his patience grow thin with all the simple, yet not informative, explanations the creature was giving him

"..." it said nothing, but lowered its head "I am sorry for what I did and am about to do with you"

Before Nick could jump, move or question it, the creature grabbed his head and looked into Nick's eyes like it did on the street.

This time Nick wasn't seeing images, he was in a house, it's garage by the looks. he looked around for a few minutes went a door was slammed open and a creature like the one with him came through it. this creature however have yellow and black fur on its head instead of green and it's eyes were silver and it was the same height as Nick

"Hey, w-w-who are you?" Nick asked, feeling a bit startled by it

"Alright bud, what are the rules again?" the creature said looking behind it, like it was ignoring Nick

"Never enter you lab or destroy one of your stuff" someone said getting Nick's attention, this one was wearing a cap and was really tall, maybe bogo's size

"And~?" the one with yellow fur on the head asked

the other one sighed "... never try to hide on your lab again, I got it Cole, but the problem is Max, y'know that he'll never stop trying to chop my head off, if I just get near his sister"

"Sas, you problem, not mine, after all you chose to date her, so don't get me wrong but I didn't done anything to him" the, now named, Cole said

Nike was confused, why was he seeing this?

"they are Animas, creatures that have two souls in their bodies instead of one, also they are related to monkeys and apes especies" the one who was in Nick apartment said appearing behind him "As for myself, they call me One, I do not have an actual name like you or them. I also am not one of their species; I belong to another, one feared by many and also one extremely dangerous to dealt with, but I am the only one left in their world as well as yours"

Nick eyes widened with the creature's last words "you said 'world', you mean you're an..." Nick gulped fearing the creature, One, more than never

"Alien?" One asked with a neutral face "in a certain way, yes, but not entirely the way you believe Nicholas-"

"HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME AND WHY YOU DON'T CALL ME JUST NICK?" Nick yelled, panic filled his voice

One kept his neutral face and began thinking how to explain all of this to Nick without using the knowledge power any further than it was already, for it would destroy him mentally with that much information

"Remember what I said about magic?"

Nick nod his head

"I am using magic to, first know who you are and what you passed through your whole life, also your friends and close ones can call you that, I am neither a friend nor someone close to you, so I shall address to you as either Nicholas or Master Wilde. second I am using it now to tell you who I am and what is happening to your world now" One allowed Nick to absorve that information and then went on

"I came from another dimension. like yours, mine did not posses a race like the Anima or their sibling race, the humans. I arrived at their world through a special portal, but that will get us, as Cole would say 'sidetracked', so shortly after I arrived, I began learning who and what their are; I discovered that they are much similar to not only my species but like most species here on Zootopia."

"I meet the Sol Paladins leader, before both of us were standing at opposite sides, we worked together" One said and the scene changed to a warehouse, inside it there was a surgery table, some medical equipment, a transparent curtain and lying on the surgery table covered in blood and with his legs, arms and chest opened was him, One, unconscious.

suddenly the warehouse's door opened and another of the creatures that One looked like came into view followed by others that were taller than Nick, One and the first of them to enter the warehouse

"Who-" before Nick could ask, One answered his question

"That is him, Python, the Sol Paladins leader"

"Is he still unconscious?" Python asked one of the taller ones with him

"yes, but the sedative's effect is running off"

"Apply another dose and continue with the surgery"

"Yes sir"

Nick wasn't understanding any of this

"when I discovered who Python really was, I tried to reason with him, but in the end he knocked me and started making experiments with my body, trying to turn me into something like a super soldier, but I escaped and shortly after that he created the Sol Paladins and started conquering his entire civilization, through both being loved and feared by them. I recruited six individuals with good hearts and created, what the people call now, the 'Shadow Hunters', we live hiding in the dark of the world, protecting the innocent and stopping Python of conquering another dimensions."

"So you guys are like-"

"Watchmen? no. The Paladins either arrested or killed all good and non-corrupt police officers, through false charges against them leading them to either prison or being executed by them. the Paladins are like a militia and they have both monetary and political power, so no one can get rid of them easily"

Nick now was more scared than never, his mind was a mi- scratch that, his mind was BILLION PER SECOND, thinking of all the officer of the ZPD, thinking of Judy, she's completely corruption-proof and these guys will get rid of her as soon as-

"there is a way to avoid her death by their hands Nicholas" One said, that somehow managed to calm Nick "It will pains you but, the only way for Judy stay away from their execution list is by making her believe you died by my hand"

in a fell seconds Nick new found hope was shattered "WHAT?" Nick yelled "HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET HER KNOW THAT I'M FINE? WHY? WHY?" Nick fell to his knees, he could do anything to anyone, but Judy... **never he would harm her that way** **,** he is her partner, and best friend, and now he has discovered his feelings for her for God's sake! he can't do that!

"I know it hurt, I do not want to do it either, but if she suspect, if she just have the a small distrust for them, they will know and will make her disappear." One said, still keeping a neutral face, like that didn't meant anything to him "It pains me as well Nicholas, but now your marked as their enemy and if either you or I, try to contact her, they will not only locate us, but will kill her for making contact with an enemy of theirs."

One kneed and look strait into Nick's eyes "The is another way: she join us and get marked as well, allowing them to turn her image into one of a notorious and evil criminal... is that what you want for her?"

Nick looked to One's eyes and saw he wasn't joking or lying "..." looking down Nick remembered what Judy told him about making the world a better place for preys and predators. that was Judy's childhood dream and what gives her strength to go forward against all the odds and whatever shit the world could throw at her "... never I would want that to her... but-"

"Neither would you want her to feel guilty or responsibly for anything that happened to you..." One finished for Nick "... I have another idea... this one is far more dangerous, but she will focus on hunting me without worrying about them and it will give her hope of finding you"

Nick's face lighted up with those words, sure it would still be dangerous, but with this she wouldn't become their target and wouldn't be shattered from the inside out "What is it?"

* * *

 **Back to where we left the 'Master'**

several minutes have passed after his troops were sent to the nearby cities, he was looking to all and any video footage, images or internet news that have the name 'Judity or Judy Hopps'. someone entered the Master's room, taking his attention

"So?" the 'Master' asked

"BunnyBorrow, WolfCity and BeaverDan have agreeded with our terms, but FoxHills is still a little wary of us and..." the messenger went silent, afraid of his master wrath

"And what?" the 'Master' asked already impatient and angry

"Zootopia did not agree, b-b-b-because-"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT!?" the 'Master' yelled, grabbing his sword and pointing it towards the messenger's heart

"T-t-t-t-that bunny officer" the messenger stammered

the 'Master' cocked his head to the side "Judy Hopps?"

the messenger nod fearful of the blade stinging his chest

"..." the 'Master' remained silent, while retracting his blade back to it's his side "Does she suspect of anything?"

"General Alex said so" the messenger said a little relieve that his master decided to spare him

"...Get rid of her... permanently" the master ordered and went back to look at all the images of said bunny "But do not kill her yet. I want her in this ship doing everything i order her to do, am I clear?" the 'Master looked behind him, somehow the light of the screens were making his silhouette be more menacing and eviler as well as giving his eyes a cruel and cold light

the messenger didn't said anything, just ran out of the room yelling his master's order to all the soldier inside the ship

* * *

 **Meanwhile at BunnyBorrow's train station**

A small red, purple and blue vortex similar to the one that appeared above Zootopia, opened at the back of the station. six shadowed figures came out of it and the vortex closed after they all passed.

One of them looked to the sign saying: 'welcome to BunnyBorrow'

"Are you sure this is the place?" the tallest of the figures asked the smallest

"Positive" he answered looking around a corner "One problem thought"

the other figures came close to him and saw the huge golden ship, which made everyone grimace at it sight

"the shining asses are already here" the smallest said with slightest bit of anger in his voice "and another thing I saw before we jumped is that this dimension doesn't have humans, so were sitting ducks anywhere we try to go around here"

"Great, just what we needed" said sarcastically another figure, while throwing his arms in the air

"Don't make a fuss already Six, I already have a solution" the smallest one said, a smirk on his face

"please don't tell me it's another-" Six started whining

"Another of my untested inventions" the small one said waving some sort of device in front of him "alright, if we want to blend in, we'll have to do this or else we'll a hard time finding him"

everyone nodded in approval, except Six who was trying (and failing) to convince everyone to do it his way. the small one activated the device and a blue light-like field covered them all and exploded like a flash grenade, blinding everyone inside the field. when the light died they looked at themselves, seeing what happened to them

the small one became a fox; the tallest one was turned into a lion; Six and another one of them became bunnies (which Six didn't like at all); another became a cheetah and the last one was turned into a jackal.

they looked at one another, but all eyes stopped at Six, who was with his arms crossed and tapping his feet like a actual bunny. this make everyone fall to their knees laughing like idiots

"TWO, YOU BETTER FIX THIS THING AND CHANGE ME BACK OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A SCARF FOX!" Six threatened still tapping his feet, making the Two roll on the ground while crying and laughing

"Oh God, ha ha ha ha... now it'll be impossible to take you serious...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Two (the fox) said between his laughter, until they all heard

"FREEZE!"

everyone looked up and saw a land-slider flying above their heads, with at least seven or six soldiers on it, all pointing their weapons to them. they looked to one another and took battle stances

"I SAID 'FREEZE'" the leader of the land-slider ordered again

"No, I say 'CHILL OUT BUD'!" the cheetah said pointing his new left paw to the land-slider and SHOOT an ice shard out of it straight into one of the vehicle turbines, making it fall

the leader immediately recognized them "IT'S THEM, CALL THE REINFORCEMENTS"

"Sorry not gonna happen" Two said and TRANSFORMED his arm in an assault rifle and shot them all down "let's get rid of the bodies after they dissolve and salvage the vehicle"

the others did as told and started salvaging the vehicle, while Two looked to the huge golden ship above the city on the horizon

'Don't worry bro, will protect this dimension, after all... we're Shadow Hunters' Two thought and went to help his teammates

* * *

 **Well, now it started... a huge ship appearing out of nowhere; a race of strange mammals; and what will happen to Judy, how will she find Nick and how will this plan of One work to both save and protect Judy?**

 **thank you for reading, until next Chapter**

 _ **FenixX13... Logging Out...**_


End file.
